New Heroes of the Age
by Samjok-o
Summary: The old Maple world fell to the Black Mage, and the Transcendent of Time used her power to restart the world. A story about how Luminous lives to change the history and became the 'White Mage'. How Demon Slayer became the ruler of demons. When Alpha and beta never parted. How Mihile became the opposing Lord to Emperess Aria. How the heroes became the Black Mage's General. RewriteAU
1. Prolouge

Hi I rewrote the prologue. Major changes.

And seeing that maple adds are everywhere I hope the fandom will live again.

* * *

If I dance to my death no one will care, if I fight then I must fight for a reason. A past is wrecked with tragedy, you have no home to return to. That is the meaning of Luminous. Light up the world, and continue to live, even if the world is not worth it. You must continue lighting the world so we can live. The past is ashes and you are the remains of the past. Fear not, for some continue to live.

Ah, you really are a transcendent. Living almost a entire childhood without aging. You are not human. You are the contaminated light from the darkness. Be proud, for you are all alone in this war. You can't tell anyone can you? Of course, they'll hate you, suspect you. Because you are part of the Black Mage. Worry not, when that day comes you can come to my side.

.

Are you mad? You lost your brother and mother to the Black Mage. Consume yourself with rage. Destroy yourself, hate yourself. I feed off of it. I will wait until you will fall, I will wait until you will die. You are my companion. We are both one unto another, do you not hate like I do? Do you not burn inside like I do? Worry not, for I will help you. See? The Black Mage, you should have killed him when you could, but being threatened , you couldn't? This rage will tire you out, rest. Sleep. You need the peace of dreams for awhile.

Awaken, welcome back to the world. Time has changed, people have changed. Do not worry you have not yet changed, but you will soon. A heart kindles for blood and revenge. Oh, a brother fell to the trap. A squirming insect on a spider's web. The more you struggle the more you're stuck. Worry not, hate is all you have left. Hate and fury is all I can give you.

.

Thought you were worthless didn't you? But all along you were a diamond in the mud. Awaken to the world and heed it's call. Bet it was amazing, better than your old life. Making friends, serving royalty, becoming a fierce knight. Oh how many would envy you. Turn green with envy. Holding a shield for justice, ready to destroy the Black Mage for this life. Are you really that loyal? Will you truly put down your life?

Ha, play along to the game, play along well and they'll let you live. Carry your burdens like that sword, carry your heart like a shield. You have nothing left if this fails. No more friends, no more time to play pretend.

* * *

Xtra- Hi so now you know I have risen from the dead and continue to write(for now) and I will make major changes to the storyline and stuff.

So you know the original storyline was Demonslayer, Mihile, and Luminous to team up. Weeeeellll, I changed it now. I am 'rebooting' the story.

This time the same characters, different plot. It starts off all different, and so read this while you can, cause really, it's going to go bye-bye. (I want to rewrite this whole crap, because I wrote this on impulse when I was really into MS, now that I have matured **cough cough nooooo not really** and earned better linguistic skills, I am ready to tackle the world!

(forgive me if you find me crying from how long I have NOT updated, cause it's a really long time)

Ta-ta!


	2. Luminous

**I LIVE ONCE AGAIN IN THE MAPLE FANDOM! AFTERALONGTIMEINNOTWRITINGWORLD!**

Hello, and the Heroes of the New Age is going to be completely different from what it was before.

First is. . . . LUMINOUS! Notes- Lumi is a female. It's just that all the transcendent are all females and luminous isn't. . .it's makes me feel really weird.

* * *

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the greatest hero of them all?" Luminous sighed, staring at floating slice of ice. It was polished to the point you could see reflections clearly. The world was all white and endless. Strings of shimmering light trailed all over the floor, pulsating in a spectrum of pastel colors. She had long silvery white hair with blue ends. She wore a white cloak and hood, also was sitting cross legged while staring into the mirror.

"Cut it out." groaned another Luminous. This Luminous wore a black cloak and the world was pitch black. The threads were red, and pulsating in black and purple hues. This Luminous had black hair with red tips and murderous red eyes. She was also cross-legged and sighed. "How many more years?"

"Thanks to you, I managed to regain some of my memory." Luminous continued in a offhand fashion, ignoring the scowl on the others' face. "Like how Sunfire was never a kind magic but cold and emotionless. And how most of Sunfire had seeped into my current attitude."

"Shut up. Your drawl is boring me, please be quiet." sighed Eclipse, or the bloodier side of Luminous.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is destined to always fall?" asked Luminous in a nonchalant manner. She was staring at some of the string. Some were slowly turning gray and lost their luminosity and faded away. But quickly a new one snaked up to replace the old. "Is it Freud or is it me?"

"Stop being a hindrance and for the last time, SHUT UP." snapped Eclipse who thought she had put up with this nonsense quite enough. She rubbed her forehead in pain. "I don't know. Only that in the last world ya all died. Well maybe not you, but mostly everyone."

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, what is the next world like?" asked Luminous, a bit more interested in Eclipse after her words. Eclipse shrugged. She looked a little uncomfortable, but as soon as Luminous opened her mouth to say another 'Mirror, mirror' she quickly started talking.

"You were a boy, you thought things black and white. You were annoying." Eclipse rapidly spoke and let Luminous process the words. Luminous knew some things that happened in the last world, but she never really got some of the things that were meant to happen or the changes that did. Like one, Luminous being a female and drastic change of attitude. "You were always like, 'light is better', 'darkness is for plebs', and 'blah blah, I'm better than all of you'."

"Really?" Luminous seemed a bit surprise barely showing any signs of shock. After only having Eclipse to talk to, her emotions dulled and her facial expressions seemed not to respond as quickly as they should. Luminous was very flexible after spending almost what seemed like a eon with her alternate self, causing her not to care too much about taboos and rules. She did whatever she wanted really unless it involved hurting people and killing them. "I was all sort of like that?"

"Your still cold as ever, if that sort of thing pleases you." Eclipse offered as if it was a good thing. Personally she wasn't sure she was happy Luminous ended up this way. She was awkward with her emotions and was teetering about what she choose. It was always, 'should I stay here? Or should I go there? Or should I just sleep?'. For the better or worse Luminous wasn't as stubborn or rude and just plain infuriating, but Eclipse found it weird not to get the reactions she normally would. "Truthfully I don't know when we're going to wake up. It could be right now, another eon, whatever. It's going to happen."

"Right now?" wondered Luminous. "I want to leave now. Mirror mirror on the wall, how long until I leave?"

"Oh, my good dear," Eclipse started mockingly, "Not until another second."

"Then Mirror, I shall take my leave." Luminous stood up, and Eclipse also jolted up.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" she yelled, surprised and irritated. "Are you that stupid? I was lying!"

The white threads all started to lose color and fade. The white was melting to black slowly. It was like the lights dying out. Luminous reached out and a brown wood door materialized. She grabbed it and opened it, bright light poured out of the door and onto the dying landscape.

"Hey! Idiot, don't leave me here! TAKE ME OUT WITH YOU!" Screamed Eclipse, in the fading light, her red eyes glowed eerily. "Hey, bastard! Take me with you!"

Luminous gave Eclispe and glance, before continuing to walk out. As the door was closing, Eclipse shrieked, "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!"

. . .

From birth, Luminous was unlike any other child. Her hair color was odd, and her eyes were piercing blue. Both parents had brown eyes and yellow hair. She barely wailed, and her eyes seemed to pierce the people who looked at her. Children would wail or scream, but Luminous was quiet. Her parents adored and loved her, even when the child gave them glares and seemed to barely notice them, if for them not issuing commands and chores. She barely interacted with others, but at school it was evident, she was a genius. She knew everything and acted like it too, she was special. Adults were awed and they looked at her with respect. She was only a child and she understood things not yet comprehendible for her age.

The children shunned her and stayed away from her. They were scared of her or envious of her. She radiated power and knowledge, and her words were like a machines'. Precise and merciless. However her actions told a different story. She would look at girls playing with dolls or play pretend, when she walked by they scattered like pigeons. Luminous made paper dolls of her own to use as bookmarks, but secretly she would doodle on them and mock played with the dolls like the girls she saw. In her own room she would draw pictures among her notes, but then crumpled them and threw them away. Luminous was not a little girl, she was a grown magician in the shell of a little girl.

Edelstien was lonely place for her. Once in awhile someone appeared to try to destroy her things, throw stones at her window. They remarked snidely about her looks and how she acted, loudly and on purpose. Luminous did not feel anything, or tried not to. When Eclipse had thrown rude insults at her it didn't hurt or sting as bad as it did now. However she kept up her font. Never showed she was bullied, never shedded a single tear.

Her dreams were bloody, they showed her laughing and screaming, making paper dolls and burning them. Her dreams were happy, sitting down and reading with friends. Seeing mirrors and shattering them. Playing games and casting marvelous magic. Sometimes she would see a sweet little girl with golden locks and green eyes. They would play together, and Luminous would smile and care for her. That was when Luminous was a boy. Now he was a girl in a world where she had no friends and the girl didn't exist. They cooked together, Luminous was taught by the girl. It at first free of fault. In the dream, cooking together Luminous never added spices and had never added sugar. Another dream showed the Black Mage that was so accursed from the other world, taunting her(or him currently, since most of her dreams she was male Luminous) and goading her. Other dreams were happy, about a beautiful elf, a wise mage, and a warrior. Whenever she saw a posh looking man in her(his) dreams, they would start arguing. She never understood this. The emotions in the dreams did not match how Luminous felt about her past life.

One night it showed her killing the girl.

 _Luminous, stop! Don't do this! The girl screamed and cried, her voice filled with pain as she reached out for him. She was covered in blood and the house they lived in was burning into a husk. Luminous however instead pierced her with chains, until her frail little body was dismembered beyond recognition. Eclipse._

Luminous was panting, wide awake, her breath was ragged. She was in her room. It was neat and filled with organized books and notes. Sweat dripped off her. Fear wasn't recognized at first, even though it was clearly inside her very core. It took time to understand fear. It left her in panic and dizziness. Even worse, her tears were dripping down her face and her nose runny. Luminous was only 9 when she had killed the loved little girl in her dream. She was only 9 when she understood her past world's hatred for Eclipse.

The next day she acted as if nothing happened. She ate breakfast, went to school, and went to read at the library. Immersed in the books she forgot about the little girl. She often noticed in the corner of her eye, a little boy often lurked there. She came to know him by school attendance, Gelimer.

Luminous remembered that Gelimer would grow to a corrupt soul in her dreams. She instead was kind to him, in her own way. She allowed him near her and would often give him a book she was reading, otherwise that, it was considered as blessing to be treated like that by Luminous. She hardly did anything for anyone else. However she did this discreetly and as uncommonly as possible. People barely took notice of it unless they were really stalking her or him.

She noticed whenever Gelimer was around, a look of awe and a strange emotion filled his face. He was awed. He was amazed. He was envious. He was friendly. He was in love. A silly crush on her. Luminous ignored it. She never felt this before. She ignored everything. She ignored the world and she would ignore Gelimer. However she continued her 'friendly' treatment towards him.

Luminous practiced magic as quietly as possible, often late in the night or when she was alone in some secret place. Luminous was good with light magic. She could cast it with ease and it took barely any time to master. Luminous still worried about Eclipse and her words. They haunted her at night, and at day, they echoed in her brain.

Luminous really spent a unhappy and truly one-sided uncaring family. Her mother and father loved her, Luminous did not, and could not grasp the concept. She saw their affection annoying and irritating, causing her to dislike her family. Her grades were high and teachers remarked her as a genius. The children ignored her and stayed away from her, but Gelimer who seemed to be interested in her. She continued to study, as normally as she could. She vowed to leave this place on her 12th birthday. She would have to find Aurora as quickly as possible.

* * *

Please review!

Next up is Demon Slayer. I wasn't lying when I said I'd do a full on rewrite. MUHAHAHAHAHA.

So evil Point out my errors please. PLEASE. I can't edit very well.


End file.
